I Can't Stop the Madness
by Abbandon
Summary: Axel has challenged Riku to a game. Objective of the game: Scare the target. The Target: Sora. The game starts out as harmless... but what happens when Riku gets too into character? And what might happen if Sora finds out? Contains yaoi


**I Can't Seem to Stop the Madness that is Him**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. All I own in this plot. I guess it sucks to be me, huh?

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi like all my other fics.

**A/N: **To all the readers of Children of God and Satan, do not fret... I will be continuing it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright, Riku, the point of this game is to instill as much fear and confusion into the designated target as you can. Are you ready?" The redhead asked. Axel, Demyx, Riku, and Tidus were piled into Riku's bedroom. Riku was lying on the bed, Demyx and Axel were sitting on the floor, and Tidus was sitting at a chair at the desk. Riku sat up to look clearly at Axel.

"Yes, I'm ready. Who's the target?" He replied. Axel smirked and Riku felt a pang of worry. Whoever Axel had in mind, it wasn't going to be good for him. As long as he didn't choose Roxas or something. That would be really bad.

"Your target is…" The redhead trailed off. "…Sora." Tidus and Demyx immediately began laughing.

"Man, Riku you should see your face. Your eyes must be three times bigger." Tidus said, shaking with laughter. "Of all people, it's Sora. It should be easy. He's such a girl!" Riku scowled.

"Why did you choose Sora?" He asked Axel. The older boy chucked sinisterly.

"Because you're so obviously in love with him! I mean look at this." Axel grabbed a picture out of the drawer of Riku's desk. It was a photo of Sora, on his knees, pouting. The picture had been taken after Riku had beaten him in a sword-fighting match. Sora, of course, had not taken it well. Axel had taken the picture to spite Sora and gave it to Riku as a joke. It was a well-known fact amongst them that Riku had a huge crush on Sora and was unwilling to tell him. It was so obvious that Kairi wasn't the love of Sora's life. "I can't believe that you kept this picture. What do you do? Jack off looking at it?" Riku snatched the picture away.

"I don't do anything like that! I just keep the picture to remember that fight." He stammered.

"You couldn't forget that fight even if you wanted to! And why are you hiding it in your desk drawer if it's only to preserve a memory? Seems like an obsession to me…" Demyx said, lying back on the floor only to be kicked by Riku.

"All of you shut up! Now Axel… what about this game?" Riku changed the subject quickly. "Are there rules? Anything that I have to do specifically?" Axel shook his head.

"All you have to do is scare him out of his mind by any means possible. You can do it in person or over the phone. Also you know, you could use the Internet which is by far the safest route. Especially since Sora would most likely kill you if you did it in person and his phone can trace calls. Yeah, the Internet seems like the best choice for this game."

"What is this? Some kind of sick twisted game you and the other members of the Organization used to play to pass the time?" Tidus asked. When Sora and Riku had returned Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus himself had been filled in on the events.

"No, I remember it from the time that I wasn't a Nobody, so shut your mouth." Axel snarled. He didn't like to be reminded of the Organization. Sora had found a way to bring him back from Oblivion once they had returned, also sacrificing his Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades to separate Roxas's conscious from his own. Kairi had not been happy about losing her good luck charm forever. She also was saying that she had gotten nothing out of the deal and that Sora should try a separate Naminé from her unconscious as well. Sora, as much as he wanted to, could not. He had nothing of equal value to trade for Naminé, since he had already used the symbol of Kairi's friendship. Axel and Roxas lived together since they both knew each other better than anyone else on the island. And Demyx, well, he just showed up out of nowhere, sitarless, to everyone's relief.

"So, the Internet's a good choice. I could be anyone on the Internet. But, scaring Sora will be..." Riku trailed off and looked more worried. "What if he tells someone and they start looking for me?" Riku asked. Axel just shrugged.

"Make a threat so that he doesn't tell anyone." He replied. "Besides, Sora's been everywhere. It could be some wacko who didn't like the fact that he saved everyone's asses. Face it, either you love him or you hate him. No grey-area. Got it memorized?" Axel winked as he spoke his trademark. Riku sighed and buried his head in his pillow. He really didn't want to do anything that would upset Sora, but there was no way he could back out.

"Axel, you're one sick and twisted guy, you know that?" Riku said, muffled by the pillow. Axel laughed uncontrollably at that point.

"Riku, if you have just now come to that conclusion, then I must not be as sick and twisted as you think because you never thought of it before." He said, standing up. "Well, I'm gonna go home. It's my night to cook dinner, so if it's not done before Roxas comes home from Sora's, he'll have a hissy fit." With that the flame-haired boy exited the room, followed closely by Demyx who was asking if he could come home with him. Riku looked to Tidus, who was pushing the chair to his desk in.

"I should be going so that you can start playing your game." He mocked. "Just don't scare him so much that he won't leave his house. I need him to spar with and so do you if you expect to win another competition." Tidus left the room, Riku soon after heard the front door shutting. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His dad wasn't home and wouldn't be home for another couple of weeks. He was on a business trip to the main island. Riku got up and went to his computer. He knew that he had to start now if he expected to get anywhere with this game. He started to sign on to his AIM account but then thought better of it. Sora knew his name and could easily identify him. It would be better to create a new identity. Riku thought for a moment.

'_What should my name be?' _He searched his mind for the proper name. _'Oh, I've got it!' _Riku quickly typed _'SilentShadow' _as his screenname. Not creative but fitting. To his Buddy list he added Sora's screenname, _'Forever&Always'_ and Axel's, _'PyromaniacVIII.' _Sora immediately appeared on the online section of the list where as Axel stayed off. True to his word the older male was probably indeed cooking dinner. The little signaling a message instantly rang, alerting Riku that someone was messaging him.

**Forever&Always is signed in.**

**Forever&Always: **_Hello_

Riku panicked, he hadn't intended for Sora to make the first move. He quickly came up with a reply.

**SilentShadow: **_Hello, my dear Sora_

**Forever&Always: **_Who are you?_

**SilentShadow: **_Oh… I am no one of importance. Just someone who has always admired from afar. _

**Forever&Always: **_Oh… umm… did you get my screenname from one of my friends?_

**SilentShadow: **_You could say that… but no not exactly. _

**Forever&Always: **_Then where did you get it?_

**SilentShadow: **_From your friend Kairi's day planner, of course._

**Forever&Always: **_So, you go to my school?_

**SilentShadow: **_No, not at all. Like I said, I'm someone who has always admired you from afar. _

**SilentShadow: **_Someone who knows that your friend, Kairi, keeps everyone's addresses, phone numbers, e-mail addresses, AIM screennames and other such useful information in her pink star-shaped day planner in her white and blue school bag._

**Forever&Always: **_How do you know all that?_

**SilentShadow: **_I watch Sora and I listen. Just like I listen to your pretty little moans while you sleep… What do you dream of Sora that make you make such arousing sounds such as those?_

**Forever&Always:**_ This is really creepy, I'm gonna go now._

**Silent Shadow: **_I wouldn't suggest blocking me, Sora. Or telling anyone. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Kairi… or your friend Riku. _

**Forever&Always: **_Are you threatening me? _

**SilentShadow: **_Not at all. I'm warning you. _

**SilentShadow: **_Which I believe is very kind of me, don't you think?_

**Forever&Always: **_It would be kinder if you would tell me who you are._

**Forever&Always: **_Since you insist on being so kind._

**SilentShadow: **_Sora… tsk… I would have thought that you knew better than to ask someone's name over the Internet. It's very dangerous._

**Forever&Always: **_But you already know my name._

**Forever&Always: **_That's not fair. _

**SilentShadow: **_Sora, my dear… it is as your friend Riku always tells you when you lose to him. Life is not fair. _

**Forever&Always: **_Still…_

**Forever&Always: **_You listen to when Riku and me talk? That's so not cool._

**SilentShadow: **_When it comes to you Sora, I listen to everything. Like now I know that Roxas, Axel and Demyx aren't human… nor are they like the things that attacked the island. What exactly are they, Sora?_

**Forever&Always: **_I have no idea what you are talking about. Roxas and the others are as human as I am. _

**SilentShadow: **_Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying and when you are not._

**SilentShadow: **_Not that it really matters. I'll get you to tell me the truth eventually._

**Forever&Always: **_I'm not lying. I'm not the type to lie!_

**SilentShadow: **_You've changed. _

**SilentShadow: **_Tell me, did you change because you went away? Or did you change because your mother committed suicide when you didn't come home?"_

**Forever&Always: **_SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU TO ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

**SilentShadow: **_Tsk ,tsk. Temper, temper. No one likes an attitude, Sora. But you are right, this is a bad subject. Let's move on to something else._

**Forever&Always: **_I don't want you to talk to me anymore. _

**SilentShadow: **_To bad, dearest. Let's move on to Kairi, shall we?_

**Forever&Always: **_What about her? _

**SilentShadow: **_Are you in love with her?_

**Forever&Always: **_That's none of your business. My relationship with Kairi is not for you to know._

**SilentShadow: **_As I expected. You've slept with her, haven't you? You're no longer pure, are you Sora?_

**Forever&Always: **_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I'VE NEVER SLEPT WITH KAIRI!_

**SilentShadow: **_Learn to control that temper of yours Sora. It could get you in trouble. _

**Forever&Always: **_I honestly hate you._

**SilentShadow: **_That's too bad. I adore you. _

**SilentShadow: **_But I guess that I'll have to convince you to like me eventually._

**SilentShadow: **_Back on topic, why didn't you come home with Kairi?_

**Forever&Always: **_I had important things to do. Things that once again don't concern you. _

**SilentShadow: **_I don't appreciate your attitude Sora. Maybe I should teach you some manners. _

**Forever&Always: **_Whatever. I'm going to bed. _

**SilentShadow: **_Don't you dare sign off!_

**Forever&Always is signed off. **

Riku leaned back in his computer chair. Where had all that come from? The 18-year-old stood up and stripped of his clothes. He gave one last look at the computer before sliding into bed and closing his eyes. He knew that he had struck a nerve with Sora, mentioning his mom like that. No one mentioned what happened to Sora's mom. The younger boy had bounced right back after the news, shaking it off. Sure, he had cried, it was his mother. The last thing he had heard her say before leaving was "Sora! Dinner's ready! Sora?" as he was sneaking out of his window to check on the raft. Riku knew that he crossed a line that he should never have been crossed, but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it. It wasn't really him, in a way, and he shouldn't feel bad for his made-up character's actions. The older boy sighed before settling down enough to feel drowsy. Sleep found Riku easily that night.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: **So... what do you think? Good... bad? R&R!


End file.
